Te adoro, Lucy
by puyuya writing
Summary: Lucy-la llamó Happy-Yo vi cuando Natsu te llevó a su cama, se acostó a tú lado y te dijo:"Te adoro", luego de no ser por mí te habría hecho algo pervertido ya que estuvo a punto de quitarte la ropa-dijo Happy.


**Te adoro, Lucy**

Todos tenemos muy claro que Natsu adora a Lucy, ¿o no?, es obvio, adora estar cerca de ella, adora su aroma, adora a Lucy, pero… ¿Natsu lo tendrá claro?, puede que sí, pero no sepa como decírselo de la manera más correcta_._

Era una linda tarde en la plaza del pueblo, acababa de pasar la hora de almorzar y nuestros queridos protagonistas iban caminando frente a la plaza, Lucy, Natsu y Happy, el último mencionado con un pescado en su boca, habían ido a pescar ya que Happy quería almorzar pescado aunque al final los tres terminaron comiendo eso ya que a Lucy se le había olvidado llevar comida para ella y Natsu, mientras caminaban a Happy se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a Natsu, Lucy se detuvo a admirar unas flores que crecían en una maceta cerca de un banco en la plaza y ahí aprovechó Happy para cometer su fechoría.

Se acerco rápidamente a Natsu y le dijo en el oído-Natsu mira Lucy está enamorada-A escuchar eso Natsu volteo a ver a su compañero de misiones y mejor amigo, con un poco de desentendimiento en su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres Happy?, ¿de quién podría estar enamorada?-pregunto con un poco de pánico en su voz.

-No sé, pero apuesto a que te sentirías muy feliz si fuera de ti-respondió Happy con un tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!-Le grito Natsu, y es que desde que le conto a Happy que sentía un sentimiento extraño hacia Lucy el pequeño gatito no lo ha dejado de molestar diciéndole que esta "enamorado"-Además ¿por qué dices que estás enamorada?

-Pues porque es obvio-dijo Happy-Ha estado observando cosas color rosa, flores y cuando le abrasé los pechos, como siempre hago, me apartó rápidamente, nunca había hecho eso.

-Tienes razón-pensó Natsu-¿Un momento a que te refieres con "Como siempre hago"?, creí que lo hacías sin pensarlo.

-Serás idiota... -dijo Happy en voz baja.

-Maldito gato deja de tocarle el pecho a Lucy-le dijo Natsu.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué, estás celoso?-dijo Happy mientras se contenía la risa.

-Yo…-Natsu iba a hablar pero Lucy ya había dejado de observar la flores y se iba acercando hacia ellos-bien ¿adónde vamos ahora?-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yo iré a casa a guardar mis pescados!-dijo Happy para luego irse y dejarlos solos.

-Bien, Natsu, ¿vas a ir a algún lugar?-preguntó Lucy a Natsu, que, por cierto, aún se lamentaba que Happy se hubiera marchado de ahí.

-No Lucy, ¿vamos al gremio?-Preguntó el ya que no quería seguir solo con ella.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo para luego empezar a caminar.

Ya en el gremio...

Natsu se dirigió a la barra y le pidió a Mirajane una cerveza, la cual se tomó con una velocidad sorprendente.

Luego de tomar 21 cervezas Natsu estaba en la borrachera cuando vió que ya se estaba haciendo de noche-Vaya, ¿ya oscureció?, me tengo que ir entonces-se levantó y salió por la puerta del gremio (Lo que Natsu no sabía, debido a su borrachera era que aún era de tarde y que se había ido al lado contrario de dónde quedaba su casa)

Al ver que Natsu estaba así Mirajane le pidió a Lucy y a Gray que acompañaran a Natsu a su casa, para que no se fuera a perder.

Ya en la casa de Natsu...

-¡Natsu, Lucy, Gray!-gritó Happy muy extrañado de verlos ahí, y sobre todo con un Natsu muy borracho en sus hombros, más bien, en los hombros de Gray.

-Happy ¿dónde está la cama de Flamita?-preguntó Gray ya que no soportaba el peso de Natsu sobre sus hombros.

Happy le señaló el lugar y Gray lo dejó caer sobre su cama-Bien ya, lo traje todo el camino, hoy te toca a ti Lucy cuídalo hasta que le pase la borrachera-dicho esto Gray se despidió y se fue.

4 horas después...

-¿Mmmh?...-Natsu se estaba despertando-¿eh?, mi cama, pero ¿cómo vine hasta aquí?, recuerdo que estaba en el gremio-Natsu no se había percatado de que Lucy estaba dormida en el sofá que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia-¿Eh, Lucy?

Se acerco hacía dónde Lucy y soltó una pequeña sonrisa al notar lo linda que se veía dormida-Se gustan…-al escuchar eso Natsu volteo rápidamente hacía donde estaba dormido Happy y se dio cuenta que había dicho eso dormido.

-Que susto-dijo Natsu para luego tomar a Lucy entre sus brazos y ponerla en su cama, para luego acostarse a su lado y pasar toda una noche junto a la mujer a la que le pertenecía su corazón, al ver como lucía ella a su lado y ver lo calmada que estaba pensó que no le incomodaría que la abrazara un poco más, y así la acerco más a sí mismo-Listo…-la observó un poco más y dijo-Lucy…te adoro- sabía que con decir "Te quiero ó Te adoro" lograba decirle a la Heartfilia que era la persona que más quería en este mundo.

A la mañana siguiente...

Happy fue el primero en despertarse y al ver la posición en la que Natsu había puesto a Lucy, (él sabía que Lucy no había aparecido "mágicamente" abrazada a Natsu luego de quedarse dormida en el sofá), decidió hacer algo, mostrarle a sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente a Erza, lo pervertido y malo que era Natsu, y planeándolo así se dirigió al gremio y convenció a Erza y a Gray de ir a casa de Natsu.

Gray, Erza y Happy en la casa de Natsu...

Erza no dejaba de pensar cosas pervertidas, y Gray no dejaba de pensar en lo que le haría Erza a Natsu, por otro lado Happy no dejaba de reír y de decir su famosa frase-Se gustan…

-Dilo más fuerte Happy talvez a sí despierten-dijo Erza mientras aún contemplaba la escena.

-Lo dudo-respondió Happy-Natsu debe estar en el cielo en este momento, créanme no quiere despertar por nada del mundo

-Yo sé con qué despertará-Luego de decir esto se acercó a Natsu y le puso su mano en la cara, seguido de esto usó su Ice maker para congelarle parte del rostro.

-¡Mierda!-grito Natsu-Maldito cubo de hielo, ¡¿qué carajos haces?!

-Jajajaja, deberías haber visto tú cara- decía Gray mientras se contenía las carcajadas.

-Maldito…-dijo Natsu-¿porqué me despertaste?

-Estaba muy feliz…por supuesto estaba muy abrazadito a Lucy-decía Happy mientras le hacía una mueca graciosa a Natsu y levantaba las cejas.

-¡Cállate!-para su suerte a pesar de todo el ruido que había hecho Lucy seguía profundamente dormida.

Erza seguía sin salir de su asombro, y no podía comprender como es que Natsu no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de matarlo, para ella no era correcto que Lucy y Natsu hicieran cosas "_pervertidas_" si no eran pareja.

-Te desperté para que escribas tú testamento-respondió Gray.

-¿Mi testamento?...-hasta ese momento se dio cuenta Natsu de que Erza lo estaba viendo con furia y desaprobación-¿Er…erza…po…porqué me ves…a…así?-dijo Natsu mientras entraba en pánico.

-¡¿Por qué crees que te veo así?!-grito Erza-¡Están durmiendo en la misma cama, ni siquiera son pareja y ya hacen eso!-grito Erza dejando sordos a los presentes y despertando a Lucy.

-¿Mmmmh?... ¿qué pasa Natsu?... ¿eh?, ¿qué hago aquí?-Lucy voltea hacía Natsu-Natsu, ¿qué hago en tu cama?... ¡Erza, Gray, ¿qué hacen aquí?! , ¿Erza porqué estás enojada?, estoy hecha un lío…

-Estoy enojada por esto-Natsu si vas a compartir cama con Lucy debes ser su novio o esposo-le dice Erza a Natsu-Y tú Lucy antes de dormir en la misma cama de Natsu debes asegurarte de no llevar faldas con ropa interior provocativa y ser su esposa o al menos su novia-le dice Erza a Lucy.

-Pero sí yo no me había dormido en la cama de Natsu, yo me dormí en el sofá…-dijo Lucy.

-Lucy-la llamó Happy-Yo vi cuando Natsu te llevó a su cama, se acostó a tú lado y te dijo:"Te adoro", luego de no ser por mí te habría hecho algo pervertido ya que estuvo a punto de quitarte la ropa-dijo Happy con cara de asustado para que Lucy se lo creyera.

Natsu no podía creer que el maldito gato le había dicho a Lucy lo que él había dicho-¡Espera lo de que le quería quitar la ropa es falso!, lo pensé, pero no lo intenté…-Mierda, lo dijo.

Erza estaba a punto de desmayarse no podía creer lo pervertido que se había vuelto Natsu luego de enamorarse de Lucy; ella y Gray sabía que estaba enamorado gracias a Happy que se encargó de contárselo a todo el gremio, excepto a Lucy.

-Nosotros sobramos aquí-le dijo Gray a Happy-¡No espera quiero ver!-dijo Happy, Gray amenazó a Happy y así logró llevárselo

Luego de que Happy y Gray se fueran...

-Natsu explícale a Lucy eso de:"Lo pensé_"-_le dijo Erza, más bien dicho se lo ordenó.

-E…este yo…-decía Natsu nervioso.

Lucy no sabía que decir las palabras antes mencionadas por su compañero de misiones, y mejor amigo, resonaban en su cabeza:"Te adoro", "Lo pensé","Te adoro", "Lo pensé","Te adoro", "Lo pensé"…

-Bien, me iré para que tú y Lucy lo hablen solos-dijo Erza para marcharse.

Natsu no sabía como explicarlo justo cuando pensaba una excusa para escapar, (algo que era imposible en ese momento) Lucy rompió el silencio-¿Natsu a qué te referías con eso?-pregunto ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Con qué?-preguntó Natsu como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Con qué me adoras y pensaste en quitarme la ropa-dijo Lucy mientras miraba a Natsu.

-Verás… es…lo que pasa es…que… -abraza a Lucy-¡¿Natsu qué?!-grita Lucy-¡Sí Lucy te adoro!, ya lo dije, adoro cada parte de ti, cada cosa tuya, te adoro Lucy y sí, ¡sí pensé eso!, muchas veces lo eh pensado, pero cuando recuerdo que solo somos amigos pierdo mis esperanzas de tocarte y abrazarte Lucy, quiero más, más de ti, más de nosotros, quiero ser más que un amigo Lucy, quiero poder dormir contigo, despertar a tu lado y ver a la hermosa chica de la que me eh enamorado dormida a mi lado, te quiero Lucy, te adoro, te deseo-dijo Natsu con mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Lucy.

-Natsu...-dice Lucy sonrojada-Yo...Yo…yo te amo-dice para abrazarlo también.

-Ah, se me olvidó eso, también te amo Lucy, espera… ¿tú me amas?-Lucy asiente y acerca su rostro al de Natsu para esperar a que él la bese-¡Qué bien Lucy me ama!-dice Natsu, y luego le pregunta-¿qué haces Lucy?

Lucy sabía que el chico era lento así que tenía que hacerlo ella-Esto…-dijo ella para luego tomar a Natsu de su bufanda y darle un beso suave, lento y tierno que expresaba lo que ella sentía hacía él y viceversa, ambos estaban muy felices, al fin estaban con quien más querían estar, juntos, Natsu no dejaría a Lucy por nada y ella tampoco dejaría a ese chico alejarse de ella, tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno y justo en el momento en el que Natsu pensaba darle uno a su ahora novia Happy apareció.

-Vaya Natsu, todo gracias a mí...-decía Happy con cara de satisfacción-Lucy-dijo Happy para ir a abrazarla.

-¡Happy eh dicho que te alejes de ahí!-gritó Natsu para quitar a Happy del pecho de su novia y mandarlo a volar

-Natsu, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Lucy confundida.

-¿Acaso tú crees que él no sabe lo que hace?-dijo Natsu-no quiero que nadie te toque.

-¿Ni siquiera tú?-dijo Lucy.

-Excepto yo-respondió el, para luego empezar una ronda de besos.

**Fin**

Les prometo una posible continuación para este fanfiction... (*-*)/


End file.
